His Happiness
by Shiikun
Summary: He wasn't Ichimatsu. He wasn't Jyushimatsu. He was their happiness. Starts at Episode 17: Jyushimatsu and Concepts OC warning? Tags:Brotherly Love. Brotherly Affection. Fluff and Angst. blmatsu maybe, not really. Pronoun Changes. Identity Issues. Identity Reveal Can be blmatsu if you want it to be but I didn't really intend it to be.


_**The image is part of many art that inspired this story. I have a whole list of references on my AO3 post of this story. PLEASE check it out cos those artist are amazing (specially Kuro).**_

 _ **Can be blmatsu if you want it to be but I didn't really intend it to be.**_  
 _ **(I'm so serious about this because some of this stuff is how I act with my sister and people say we act way closer then we should but I say fuck them cos, I love my sister and we aren't doing anything bad Ew. We hold hands and hug, kisses on the cheek. Cuddles and shit)**_

 _ **Anyway. Special thanks to Foshino on AO3! They the best and thank you for helping me with this fic.**_

* * *

The day was as nice as any other. The wind blowing, drying the hanged clothing of the Matsuno family. The gentle breeze felt amazing in the scorching summer sun, the few clouds in the sky didn't help at all.

But in this moment, nothing really bothered Ichimatsu. It was rare that the roof of the family house was unoccupied, especially with the nice weather. Karamatsu would usually be on the roof, playing his guitar and singing with his annoyingly drawn-out voice. Occasionally, Jyushimatsu or Osomatsu would accompany him and all anyone could hear for hours was their horrible singing and laughter.

But right now the moment was peaceful. Nothing could be heard but the whistle of the wind and the breathing of Jyushimatsu, who was strangely silent next to Ichimatsu.

The two brothers had been sitting there for the past thirty minutes in tranquility. Ichimatsu sitting with his knees pulled up against him and his arms crossed on top of them. Jyushimatsu laying back with his arms behind him, supporting his upper body.

Usually when Ichimatsu was left alone with his thoughts he would feel isolated and degrade himself to the point of questioning why he even bothered to continue even trying to live in this society.

"Ichimatsu-niisan."

"Hm?"

Ichimatsu didn't turn his head nor did he even bother in opening his mouth to address his little brother. It was okay though. Jyushimatsu knew that his attitude wasn't because he didn't care what Jyushi had to say, it was just the way he behaved. He understood that Ichimatsu wasn't comfortable with eye contact and he didn't hold that against Ichi. Ichimatsu was after all Ichimatsu.

But

"What am I?"

...

"Hm?"

"What _is_ a Jyushimatsu?"

"Huh?"

This time, Jyushimatsu felt his older brothers gaze turn towards him. Anyone looking at Ichimatsu wouldn't have noticed that his head had turned a bit and that his eyes shifted to look at Jyushi. Jyushimatsu didn't reciprocate the gesture. He knew that if he changed his body language to address his brother, Ichi would become uncomfortable and probably shun away from the attention.

"I'm Jyushimatsu, right?"

"Yeah."

With the wind picking up momentum and the breeze hitting his face, Jyushimatsu closed his eyes in content. He felt a chuckle work up it's way from his throat.

"Wow, I'm Jyushimatsu."

At this point, in his confusion, Ichimatsu turned his head completely to look at Jyushimatsu fully. "Huh?"

Jyushi felt Ichi's attention and decided to give eye contact to his older brother. How did he know that his brother's eyes were on him, when he had his eyes closed? How could he tell that if he gave his brother eye contact now, that he wouldn't shy away? These are questions that Jyushimatsu asks himself a lot recently. To him, it felt as if he knew more about Ichimatsu than himself. Now wasn't that scary?

Did that mean...

"Then why am _I_ Jyushimatsu?"

"Why?"

 _Why are you questioning this?_

 _Why are you questioning yourself?_

 _What are you trying to accomplish?"_

"Yeah. I mean, I'm Jyushimatsu, right?"

The silence that followed after his question wasn't awkward. To anyone else, maybe it was, but to Jyushimatsu it was him just waiting for a response. He did hope that Ichimatsu felt the same. He never wanted his quiet brother to feel anything but relaxed around him. Ichimatsu's expression hadn't changed but he still held eye contact with Jyushimatsu so he wasn't worried.

Maintaining eye contact, Ichimatsu turned his head back into a comfortable position on his arms and finally gave his response.

"The thing that I think makes you Jyushimatsu is your mouth."

"My mouth?"

"Yeah. It's always open. When I see that, I think, ' _Oh, it's Jyushimatsu.'_ "

"Huh... Then am I not Jyushimatsu when I close my mouth?"

Jyushimatsu proceeded to close his mouth and never had he had this much trouble trying not to laugh. Not only was changing his usual expression into something so... so _abnormal_ difficult, it was just hilarious.

Ichimatsu himself was holding back laughter, not that anyone but Jyushi could tell.

"Huh? No, you're still Jyushimatsu."

"Hm."

He tried to sound pleased with his older brother's response but it really was dissatisfying. Jyushimatsu didn't even know where he was going with this conversation. What was he trying to accomplish? Huh, I guess he couldn't answer Ichimatsu's unspoken question from earlier.

"Also your single cowlick."

Ah there is his kind brother. Of course he noticed that Jyushimatsu wanted a more detailed answer.

"That's also one of your characterist—"

...

 _'Jyushimatsu sucked in his cowlick. Wow. Okay. I'm out.'_

Getting up, he stretched his body a bit in order to regain feeling in his legs. Just as he came up with a dumb reason to excuse himself, his little brother spoke again.

"Hey, Ichimatsu-niisan."

"Huh?"

"In the end, what are we?"

...

"Who knows? In fact, what is this conversation?"

"Good point!"

Jyushimatsu's laugh rang in the air. His laugh having the power to lighten the atmosphere between him and his brother.

"Then... What is an Ichimatsu?"

Ichimatsu found himself sitting back down. After hearing that question, his body felt tired all of a sudden. His thoughts already running wild in his head. Why would Jyushi want to know what an Ichimatsu was. An Ichimatsu was the worst. The most disgusting one of them all. An Ichimatsu was selfish and envious, he was scared and annoying. An Ichimatsu was depressing and hides himself away from everyone. So why?

Why?

"I think an Ichimatsu is the best Matsu."

 _What_

"An Ichimatsu is good with animals and nice to the ones around him."

 _No_

"An Ichimatsu has hopes and dreams but needs an extra push to reach them. But doesn't almost everyone need a push?"

 _ **Stop**_

"An Ichimatsu only wants what's best for others, even if it means he doesn't get what he wants."

 _ **Please**_

"An Ichimatsu," Jyushimatsu finally looked at his brother's face. To see the look of panic in his eyes, to see the unshed tears in his eyes. To see that Ichimatsu was trying so hard to ignore the voice in his head telling him to stop listening to Jyushimatsu because he was wrong. That what Jyushimatsu was saying were all lies and that he needed to run, run and hide from his lie spewing brother. "is my favorite type of person, even when he doesn't believe it himself."

A sob wrecked its way out of Ichimatsu's body. He felt trembles start in his arms and travel to his chest. His rapid heartbeats were all he could hear pounding in his ears. At one moment he was starting to stand and in the next he had thrown himself into his little brother's arms and in the next _he was gone_.

* * *

"What..."

Orange, no, a bright orangey red was the first thing he saw. He saw? They saw.

"Huh..."

It was already sundown. How long had they been asleep? He been asleep?

"What am...?"

Looking down at his arms, he no _they_ saw that _they_ had 4 arms now.

"This is... This is ama—!?

Suddenly, their two top arms came up and their hands started choking him. This person. This man knew that it was Ichimatsu who was doing this. He could hear the screams in his head. The anger... no fear in his voice was too loud to ignore.

 _Get out_ _**GET OUT**_ _**WHAT IS THIS?!**_ _**WHERE AM...**_ _**LET ME GO!**_ _**NOT HIM**_ _._ _ **PLEASE STOP**_ _s-STOp._

 _"I-Ichi-mat,"_ the gargle of his, _their_ voice could barely be heard. The hands on their throat tighten its grip as they? _They_ spoke. " _S-stop"_

The other two arms came up and gently coaxed the hands around their throat to relax and to release the death grip that they currently had.

 _Nii-san, it's okay. We're okay._ _ **He**_ _is okay._

 _No we're not! I don't even understand what's going on! I can see your— That means you can too! So much you don't know, so much no one should no. You... You'll hate me if you knew._

 _Ah. So this is fusion. It's nice._

 _Fusion isn't fucking suppos—_

 _I know an Ichimatsu more than a Jyushimatsu! Everything good and everything bad and I love him all the same. Ichimatsu-niisan, you are more open to me than you think._

 _Liar, liar liar LIAR. Y-You can't understand anything! You know why, 'cause you're an idiot._

 _Nii-san—_

 _You're the most stupidest person I know! Your idiocy can't even begin to comprehend what I'm feeling!_

 _...You don't mean that. Not_ _ **you**_ _. Never you. The others may believe that, but not fucking you. I KNOW ICHIMATSU BETTER THAN ANYONE, INCLUDING YOURSELF. YOU KNOW JYUSHIMATSU MORE THAN JYUSHIMATSU DOES. SO DON'T... don't push me away, please I beg you..._ _Don't._ _Let._ _ **Him.**_ _DIE._

* * *

"You guys have three eyes."

The fusion, with their arms finally cooperating with them and their legs listening as well, they were finally able to make their way back to their room...without falling off the roof. They honestly didn't understand why they were still fused. After Jyushimatsu's outburst earlier, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu blocked their thoughts from the fusion. The fusion didn't know what his creators had discussed, but he could feel that they were well.

Anyway, luckily Karamatsu-kun (' _Karamatsu-niisan is okay to say!' 'No Kusomatsu is way better.' 'Nii-san!') _had left one of his mirrors in the room or they would have had to go to the bathroom and risk the possibility of being seen.

"You guys have four arms. That's so weird. I'm weird. I'm a freak, if anyone saw me they would experiment on me or kill me."

 _Nii-san stop feeding him words!_

"Me? I'm you guys so there is no me—Jyushimatsu! You keep referring to me as 'he.' Aren't I more of an it or a they? I am both of you so I'm not really my own person."

 _Nonsense! You are you! I'm a Jyushimatsu and my brother is an Ichimatsu! You.. You're not us and you're not just you. You are everything that I want and Nii-san wants too._

 _Speak for yourself_

 _Nii-san is so shy! You know us. So the questions that you ask, you already know the answer to. Tell us. Tell us what you feel!_

"It feels amazing!" The fusion twisted and turned, holding the mirror in different directions to see all around him. He could see that his right eye was split horizontally into two eyes, top part brown, bottom one purple. His left eye yellow. He was taller than his counterparts, his torso being longer than what is considered the norm. The top part of his hoodie was purple but it only reached his shoulders and part of his chest. The rest of the sweater was yellow and instead of having the signature matsu pine symbol in the center, it was a grayish brown heart. His trousers weren't short like Jyushimatsu's nor was it overly long like Ichimatsu's. A simple capri that reached his knees. The fusion had Ichimatsu's slippers that were Jyushimatsu's signature color and with socks.

 _'Socks, seriously? What is wrong with me?'_

"I mean I'm scared, but I think anyone that fuses feels scared the first time. I'm happy. So happy that I could just burst out laughing and cry."

 _This isn't what fusion is supposed to feel like._

Hearing that from Ichimatsu made the fusion pause in his small rant.

"What do you mean?"

 _I mean that when I fused with my other brothers, I didn't feel so... "complete" it never felt... this warm._

 _Ehhh?! You've fused with the others before, Ichimatsu-niisan?!_

 _Well duh. Haven't you?_

 _No! I wanted my first and only time to be with you!_

The fusion could hear the incoherent gibberish that came out of Ichimatsu in his head. Hearing one of his counterparts sounding so flustered made him giggle a bit.

 _Y-You! Shut up! Jyushimatsu, fusing isn't like losing your virginity! It isn't something special, it's just something you do to make yourself a bit stronger. I mean... for us brothers it should be like that. When I fused with Choromatsu, we were just taller and grey. We looked exactly the same. I was still me, but with us... It's like we disappeared. The only reason "we're" still here is 'cause this_ _ **this guy**_ _still doesn't know what he's doing with himself!_

 _I guess you're right... Purple mixing with other colors make everything gray._

 _That's what you got from that?!_

"Actually wouldn't Ichimatsu and Todomatsu-kun make a brighter purple? Karamatsu-kun would be a creamier blue. Oh and Osomatsu-kun would be a violet."

 _Ah. You're probably right._

 _YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!?_

* * *

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes was all it took for the fusion to understand his existence. He understood that Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu loved each other. Loved each other more than the average siblings would. They didn't really fight nor were they rivals. They understood each other in a way that not even their parents or other brothers would be able to comprehend. He wasn't sure if what Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu felt was romantic or just brotherly but that didn't really matter to him. He just knew that he was made of their love and that he didn't want to de-fuse anytime soon. But as optimistic as he was because of Jyushimatsu, he was still realistic because of Ichimatsu. He knew that the others wouldn't understand what they were. As a fusion, yes, they would understand, but because of what their appearance entailed they would be forced to unfuse. He looked like an unstable fusion but didn't feel like one. He supposed that his more monstrous look came from their combined personality. He wouldn't be part Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu if wasn't a bit weird and gross.

The fusion knew that Jyushimatsu didn't care, to prove that point: he was currently hugging himself with his yellow sleeved arms. But that didn't erase Ichimatsu's feelings within the fusion. The fusion didn't want Ichimatsu to be anxious about his appearance so why not change how he looked. It would take a bit of energy to change his default look but it should only strain him the first day.

In a flash of light, he felt his clothes change and his body rearrange itself. He could feel two of his arms faze back into his torso. At least it didn't hurt. He felt his brown eye fusing with his purple eye. Okay, no, that one did hurt but hopefully it'll pass.

When the light dimmed down and everything became clear, the fusion went over to the green couch in their room and grabbed the mirror that he left on the cushion. Looking at himself he observed the changes that he made to his body.

The fusion had his mouth open, but not as wide as Jyushimatsu's signature smile. His hair was tousled but not a mop mess like Ichimatsu's. His hoodie was completely yellow, tinting purple towards the end of his sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie. He brought back the matsu pine symbol but instead of it being green or their brownish gray, it was Ichimatsu's purple along with the strings of the hoodie. He kept the capri pants, it wasn't weird for them to wear that and no matter what he tried, the slippers and sock combo just won't change. The fusion felt his head hurt as he looked at himself.

His right eye hurt so much.

Closing his left eye. He now realized that he could barely see out of his newly formed eye. Everything was blurry and he could only see the outlines and colors of objects in the room.

"Yeah no. That's not going to work."

The fusion's left hand reached up and covered both of his eyes. Behind his hand was flashing light.

A few seconds past and he took his hand off of his face. In place was his original eyes. Brownish gray, purple, and yellow. He closed their combined brown eye and in place was a man. He looked similar to Jyushimatsu, but his presence screamed Ichimatsu.

No. He wasn't Jyushimatsu. Nor was he Ichimatsu.

"My name is... Koushou."

* * *

A few days had passed since Koushou was first formed and now he was starting to get annoyed with his counterpart's brothers.

To him they weren't _brothers_. They may look somewhat identical but in his heart, he didn't have a connection to them. He could feel Jyushimatsu's and the hidden love from Ichimatsu towards them, but those were _their_ feelings. _His_ feelings were a bit odd.

Osomatsu was the eldest matsu and he actually respected him even with his childish nature. He, along with Karamatsu were the only ones to realize that Ichimatsu was "missing." Osomatsu didn't ask as much as Karamatsu but he did look around the group and house to see if everyone was accounted for. It was honestly cute. From Ichimatsu's memories, he knew that Osomatsu was mean to him time to time but it was so Ichi could see how he affected others and to learn from them. He really was a good older brother.

Koushou's feelings towards Karamatsu were, for the lack of better word, blank. He didn't like him, but he didn't hate him. He was just there. He agrees with the others that Karamatsu's personality was pretty painful and that his actions were many times disgustingly nice. Yet many of those times it was just plain funny and he had to hold back his laughter of the unintentional jokes.

Choromatsu was the one that Koushou avoided at all cost. From his knowledge from Ichimatsu, he knew that Choromatsu had the most traditional view on fusion. To him fusion was intimate and should only be used as a last resort. _'Yet he's willing to use Ichimatsu for selfish reasons like getting into a concert because Osomatsu got him banned. That hypocrite.'_

Todomatsu was just Todomatsu. He noticed that Ichimatsu was gone and just stated,

"He probably got married to a cat and ran away, HA!"

"Totty" was probably his favorite.

Anyway, what bothered Koushou is that none of them are even worried that Ichimatsu was "gone".

"Maybe he's staying at a friend's house?"

"Nah, Ichimatsu-niisan doesn't know what friendship is."

"A job?"

"With a personality like that, he could never find work! He can't even fit into society."

Forget what he said, Todomatsu was definitely not his favorite.

Ichimatsu isn't ashamed of being Koushou but he was still cautious of what others thought so Koushou had decided to act like Jyushimatsu and to let the brothers realize on their own that he was a fusion. I mean he still had his third eye!? You could still notice it when it was closed! And he didn't really completely look like Jyushi and he was horrible at acting!

No wonder everyone thought they were idiots!

* * *

"Pass me the soy sauce, Matsuno-kun."

It had been 2 weeks since Koushou was first formed and he was starting to get really pissed off with the other guys. Their mother had confronted him 2 days after being formed and already knew that he was a fusion. Koushou now understood what a mother's intuition was. He assumed that she had told his (were they also his parents?) father so it was all okay with them, but the brothers are so thick headed. Not realizing what was right in front of them.

At least he had thought that.

The brother's, except Todomatsu, looked up from their breakfast and turned their attention to the eldest matsu. Koushou was busy coughing up the rice that he had choked on. Hitting his chest seemed to work as he looked up at Osomatsu.

"Wh-What did you call me? I mean. Haha! Nii-san is so weird!"

"Osomatsu, why are you calling Jyushimatsu that, we only use that name if one of us..." Choromatsu stared intensely at who he thought was his younger brother, trying to see what Osomatsu was implying. His eyes widen as he saw the extra eyelashes over "Jyushi's" eye. Actually, there was a bump on the skin over his right eye.. wait..

"EHHHHH?! YOU'RE A FUSION?!"

"I thought that was obvious, Choromatsu-niisan, where else did you think Ichimatsu-niisan went?"

"Todomatsu?! You knew too!? Why didn't anyone say something!?"

"I'm happy for you, my buraza's.. no buraza! The love between these two brothers is so pure!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU KARAMATSU!"

At this point, Choromatsu had gotten up and pulled Koushou across the table by his face to examine it.

"You have a third eye!?"

With squished cheeks he replied "Y-Yeah."

Koushou opened his eye, which started blinking repeatedly from having them closed for two weeks; the florescent light from the living room wasn't helping at all.

The other brothers huddled around the two, watching their new found brother in awe. Never had they seen a fusion with three eyes. Osomatsu and Todomatsu knew from the beginning that Matsuno-kun was a fusion but didn't want to confront them on it. Having experience fusing with Ichimatsu, they knew that the fusion was delicate and unstable. Choromatsu was the only one that was able to make the most stable fusion with him, and that was only because they shared a passion for cats. But here was this Matsuno-kun, who has been in existence for more than a week. It was amazing.

Finally the eye that had been blinking uncontrollably was now fully open and staring back at the others. They saw that the eye was brown, which was insanely normal but upon closer look, Matsuno-kun's "normal" eyes were actually purple and yellow. Choromatsu's flabbergasted face was alarming for Koushou. He wasn't sure how Choromatsu was handling the new information. With his third eye, he could usually see how a person is feeling but Choromatsu was unreadable to him, it unnerved him

"What's it like having a third eye, Matsuno-niisan?"

Koushou turned his attention to the youngest matsu (he was technically 2 weeks old, so would that make him the youngest?). After two weeks, he finally didn't have to act like one of his counterparts. He felt the giant (well to him) smile fall of his face and turn into an embarrassed little smile.

"It's not really for seeing. I mean, I see normally like you guys, but with this eye I'm able to see what Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu see. Like... How do I explain this?"

He turned his head to look straightly at Karamatsu. Karamatsu, who was startled by the sudden attention, looked at the fusion with a bit of unease. Koushou closed his two "normal" eyes and stared at Karamatsu intensely with his one eye. In his head, Koushou could hear Ichimatsu chuckle at what he was doing, enjoying seeing his older brother feel uncomfortable. That in turn made Koushou giggle at the little "inside joke" (' _HA get it!_ _ **Inside**_ _joke! Get it?! Hahahaha!' ' S-SHUT UP WE GET IT!')_.

"I can see what Ichimatsu sees in Karamatsu. I see that he is annoying and flashy. That he doesn't know when to stop, but with Jyushimatsu I see that Karamatsu is actually really nice. He is innocent in many ways and he genuinely just thinks that what he does and likes is cool. So to me, you're mediocre."

"Mediocre."

"Yeah, you're not the best yet you're not the worst. I don't really like you but I don't hate you."

In one second, Karamatsu was looking at Koushou with disbelief and now he threw himself on to him, crying?!

"I-I just said that I didn't like you!"

"Bu-BUT you-u also said!" Karamatsu was sobbing now. Wow this is really awkward and he's holding Koushou way too tightly. "YOU DON'T HATE MEEEEE!"

With Karamatsu holding on to him as tightly as he was, Koushou just stood there, awkwardly patting his back. "There there..." (' _You weirdo.' 'That's not nice nii-san!')_

Koushou closed his eyes and continued rubbing Karamatsu's back.

 _'Hey guys. It's been a while since I heard you guys.'_

...

 _'Oh now you're not gonna say anything?! I see how it is!'_

Opening his eyes, Koushou observed the other's. Todomatsu had sat back down and was currently on his phone. Osomatsu was still standing up with Choromatsu but had gotten his bowl of rice to continue eating. What made Koushou sweat a bit was Choromatsu's serious expression. He could see with his third eye that this was Choromatsu's thinking face, but Ichimatsu's vision told him to be wary. This was why he was alert when around Choromatsu. This was why he worked hard to be like Jyushimatsu when he was first made. Choromatsu was known for overthinking, but he was also know for being the most rational one of the brothers. Luckily no one really listened to him, not ignored like Karamatsu, but what he said was sometimes taken into consideration. He was dangerous.

"The third eye isn't the only anomaly is it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"When I first formed I had—"

"Why do you two say "I"? You're Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu and as a fusion made up of brothers, we call you Matsuno-kun so it doesn't get confusing, but that doesn't change that you are two people. There is no "I" in you."

"My pronouns were confusing at first but after a few hours I understood that I'm a 'he' "

"See that's where you are wrong," Choromatsu sighed as if in that release of air his tense shoulders would ease, "A fusion between same blood shouldn't have it's own consciousness. You are not a 'he' you are a 'they.' I get it, fusing is fun, and as much "fun" as this was for you, you need to unfuse. Right now."

"Maybe what you say would make sense if I was paying attention but if you're not even going to treat me as a person then why should I even listen?"

 **"What are you talking about?!"**

Choromatsu's voice had gone up in pitch from his rising anger. The others were now looking back and forth between the fusion and their brother. Even their parents, who were eating in the other room, were now listening earnestly.

" _You_ are just a combination of two identical people. _You_ are just a taller version of what they are. We have all fused with one another before, so I know what you are. Maybe you're confused because from my knowledge, Jyushimatsu had never fused before and he's slow compared to the rest of us, who am I kidding, he's an idiot! Ichimatsu has trouble connecting with others and maintaining a stable fusion, so it's okay that you have been fused longer than the norm. But. But _**you**_ ," Choromatsu pointed at the fusion, "shouldn't exist for **this** long!"

"Aren't you taking this too far, Choromatsu?"

"Osomatsu-niisan, you out of all of us should understand were I'm coming from!"

Osomatsu placed his bowl of rice down on to the small table. He looked at the fusion that was still being held by a still teary eyed Karamatsu. As the eldest, it was his job to understand his younger brothers, and even though Matsuno-kun was relatively new he still felt like he understood him the best. From the moment he realized that Jyushimatsu was actually a Matsuno-kun between Jyushi and Ichi, he observed him. From the times they went to the bathhouse to going to play Pachinko together. Never once did he see Matsuno-kun look unstable nor strained. Sure the third eye was a bit worrisome but again this was Jyushimatsu. None of the matsu's had ever fused with him and now in their twenties, they honestly believed that he would never fuse.

"Fusion is a mutual experience, if they wanted to separate, they would have done it by now. Besides, their not hurting anyone so who cares if they've been fused for a week."

"A week?!"

"Hasn't it been two weeks, Osomatsu-niisan?"

"Ah. You're right!"

"TWOWEEKS?!"

Choromatsu looked as if he would have a heart attack at any point. The state of his anger and confusion must have been taking it's toll on him. Koushou could feel Karamatsu let go of his bear hug on him but that didn't matter to Koushou. No his attention was completely on Choromatsu, but he was startled a bit when he felt Karamatsu's hand on his shoulder. A hand that showed that Koushou still had his support.

"A fusion is literally just a bigger and stronger version of ourselves! That's how it works between us brothers! _We_ shouldn't be able to have that kind of connection with one another! As the only brother being able to hold a stable fusion, I know that a fusion between any of us shouldn't have an extra appendage, to have multiple appendages is insane! I can only hold a fusion with Karamatsu for four days max! To be able to hold it this long is inhumane to Jyushimatsu!"

"What about Ichimatsu."

"What?"

"What. _About_. Ichimatsu."

How dare he? How dare he judge Koushou. Of course he wouldn't understand want Koushou was. _None_ of them could! They were complete. Not one of them felt the emptiness that Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu felt. Koushou understood where Choromatsu was coming from, as a worried older brother it was understandable to fear what he doesn't understand. But how dare he place blame on Ichimatsu.

"If anything, Ichimatsu is the one keeping this fusion! Ichi has always been known for not saying what he means. All the times that he has fused with us, he would complain that it was tiresome and annoying. I bet he secretly loved it."

"That could be true." Gazes went towards the oldest matsu, "I mean Ichimatsu is always acting so cold and negative. He acts like a loner, but even he actually wants affection."

" _Exactly!_ And who better to do this with than Jyushimatsu, the one who would never deny Ichimatsu!"

"It makes sense? Jyushi would never do something so _evil_..."

"Hey."

Koushou winced at the pain caused by the force of Karamatsu's grip. He looked at him to see if the malicious aura was aimed towards him. Koushou's eyes widen in fear, not for himself, but for the two that Karamatsu was aiming his glare at. His signature glasses were in his other hand, threatening at any second to snap between his hand.

"How dare you think that way of your brother? Yes, he our dark angel, yes he is the most cynical of us all, but he is no monster! Osomatsu, did you forget what you said a few minutes ago! _"Fusion is a mutual experience, if they wanted to separate, they would have done it by now,"_ so don't you dare agree with the bullshit that Choromatsu is saying!"

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The room was divided into three's: the ones that were okay with the fusion, ones who are unsure, and ones that wanted Koushou to die.

Everyone turned their attention to the parental Matsu's as Choromatsu asked them, "Did you two know about this _**this** fusion?_ " Silence followed after the question. "Huh?!"

Matsuyo put her chopsticks down gently and rubbed her tired face. She looked up to her husband to see that he was with her in this, but would let her talk.

"I knew of Matsuno-kun a few days after they were made. I saw that they had a third eye, but I didn't want to over think it. They told me that they wanted you NEET's to realize on your own that they were a fusion, but of course it took you idiots two whole weeks to realize that instead of six there were five of you."

She looked towards her sons with a pitiful gaze. "I know that their fusion is inappropriate, but I was so worried that Jyushimatsu was never going to be able to fuse! How can I not be proud of him!"

All of the occupants in the room had to shield their eyes from the glowing form in the room. Karamatsu let go of Matsuno-kun as he had started to de-fuse? As the light dimmed, in Matsuno-kun's place was still them, but. But.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Matsuyo whispered.

Matsuno-kun was still there but they were an _abomination_. They had four, _FOUR ARMS!_ This type of fusion was unstable! They were _forcing_ this union!

Choromatsu yelled out, "Jyushimatsu! Are you still there Can you hear me?!"

"De-fuse. Now."

Koushou looked pleadingly at Osomatsu. "Please, you don't understand, I'm just—"

"LET GO OF MY LITTLE BROTHERS!"

* * *

Koushou didn't understand what he was feeling. He felt his insides burn and his heartbeat skyrocket. His head felt like it would explode any second. The people around him were screaming. At him! For existing! They won't let him speak. If they would just let him, he can explain that he was made because he made them, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu, feel—

"Ah. AHHHhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

His body felt like it was falling apart. He could hear them now.

 _Nii-san calm down!_

 _They'll kill him, we have to let go!_

 _We can't give in!_

 _They don't understand us. They clearly will never listen to him._

 _Then we_ _ **make**_ _them understand! All three of us!_

 _You saw how they looked at us, we're disgusting to them._

 _Ichima—_

 _This was a mistake. I'm a mistake. I just thought, that for once I could be happy._

The sobs in Koushou's head were so loud.

 _Jyushi, I'm not worth this, I should have never listened to you and your lies. I knew that this was wrong._

 _No don't you—_

 _I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore!_

 _YOU AREN'T. I'M HERE AND I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU. SO DON'T YOU DARE LET ME GO!_

* * *

When Koushou opened his eyes again, he could see the dark blue of the sky and the bright white moon. The stars in the sky were barely seen because of the city lights.

"Ah! Good! You're awake!"

Startled by the deep voice, Koushou got up and raised his arms to defend himself.

"Buraza! I do not mean you any harm!"

 _Oh_

"It's just you, Karamatsu-kun."

Karamatsu's bottom lip was cut and he had a dark bruise on his chest and reached all the way towards his neck. He was dressed in his pyjamas and even with it being nighttime, he still had his sunglasses on. _How gross._

Koushou looked down to where he was laying before and saw that in that place were blankets and a few pillows.

"Ah. Good thing it's summer time. We won't get sick sleeping outside."

"We?"

"Ah of course, like I would leave my little _brother_ alone!"

The silence between the two wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't peaceful. Karamatsu wanted the two of them to talk to each other but he didn't want to push Matsuno-kun.

"Ah... I never got your name, I get the feeling that you don't like being called Matsuno-kun"

"... Koushou."

"Ah," pulling out his phone, Karamatsu placed it down in the area between him and Koushou, "Can you write it for me? I'm just wondering what the name means..."

Koushou stared at the phone for a while. Karamatsu began to fidget in place from the awkwardness that he could feel pouring out of him. Finally, Koushou sat down next to Karamatsu on the blanket and picked up the phone. He closed his eyes and seemed lost in thought for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he flipped open the phone.

"You would still have a flip phone."

"It's vintage, young one."

"Shut up."

Receiving his phone, Karamatsu looked at the screen to see the writing on his screen.

こうしょう (幸相)

"Ah! It means negotiations and the kanji means happiness and together."

"Close. You got the kanji part right, but the the other means connection."

"Ah~ A fitting name for a fitting fusion!"

...

"You aren't as much of an idiot as I thought you were."

Koushou sounded so deadpan when he said that, Karamatsu couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

"So... You going to explain what happened?"

Karamatsu's laughter died out.

* * *

It was a lot to take in.

After Osomatsu yelled at Koushou, his form became so unstable that he almost de-fused in front of them.

Keyword _almost_.

Karamatsu, bless his soul, grabbed the breaking fusion and ran out of the living room and went to the roof. When he dropped them, he could see that they... were perfectly fine. They didn't look like they were dying nor did they look exhausted from forced fusion. Even de-fused, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu didn't let go of one another. Ichimatsu held on to Jyushi's hoodie as if his life depended on it. Jyushimatsu wrapped his entire body around his older brother. From Karamatsu's view, he could see that they were both asleep. The tears falling from Ichimatsu's eyes and Jyushimatsu's angry expression, made Karamatsu realize that he would protect the fusion from Choromatsu and Osomatsu.

Karamatsu had left the two alone and went back to confront them.

It wasn't easy, both Osomatsu and Choromatsu attacked Karamatsu with everything they had, but Karamatsu didn't go down. Karamatsu by no means was stronger than Osomatsu but he was calm, his calmness overcame Osomatsu's brashness.

He told the two to stay away from them and that the roof was off limits until their younger brothers wanted to leave themselves.

When Karamatsu went back to the roof, he brought with him water and rags to clean off Ichimatsu's snot and tears and Jyushimatsu's sweat. After cleaning them up, he was vigilant of the window that led up to the roof, making sure that no one came by.

As came sunset, white light covered Jyushi and Ichimatsu and in place was the fusion.

Karamatsu witnessed how he was made and how the "monstrous" look was actually their natural look. The four arms and three eyes were actually fitting for them. He also saw that Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu didn't require a dance of some sort to fuse. It was as if their heart and souls were in sync and they just connected.

Later on, he went and got the spare blankets and pillows from their closet because he couldn't imagine the fusion wanting to return anytime soon.

* * *

"You know, what Choromatsu said was a lie."

"What part? The whole thing?"

"Haha, no I mean, the part where he said _"A fusion is literally just a bigger and stronger version of ourselves"_ yeah that was a load a crap. When my brothers and I fuse, one of us is always dominate. The goal of our fusion is the goal of one of us, we never fuse because _we_ want to, we do it because _one_ of us wants it. Do you understand what I'm trying to explain?"

Koushou shook his head to show that he had no idea where Karamatsu was going with his story.

"What I'm trying to say is that none of us has had a true mutual fusion. So when Choromatsu says he knows what he's talking about, he really doesn't. So at the end, I accept you, Koushou, for who you are and I'll gladly support you for as long as you're around."

...

"This still doesn't change how I feel about you."

* * *

Inside, as they tried to sleep, the rest of the Matsuno family could hear Karamatsu and Koushou's laughter.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this! This is the most effort I've ever put into writing haha.**

 **Kudos are appreciated but you know what's even better: COMMENTS! Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, what more would you want, should there be a part 2? A prequel of the other fusions? I don't know anything is good, I just love comments!**

 **Reference links are on my AO3 post cos links on ff. net are extremely stupid.**


End file.
